The Protege
by Zetus
Summary: No longer a child, Rin finds herself trapped in a cave with her Lord and for her is the perfect opportunity to confess her love even if Sesshoumaru is as tight lipped as ever.
1. Default Chapter

The protégé  
  
All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Author's note: I began writing this fic out of boredom and despite all the things I wanted to do with this idea at first, I finally decide to make it a one shot of 4 chapters...obviously I cant keep things short now can I? ^^'  
  
So anyway in this fic Sesshoumaru has both his arms for the sake of love. All my fics are mainly about Sessh+Rin couple, I just love them so much!  
  
I hope my representation of the powerful and handsome demon is accurate. I always try to keep the essence of these wonderful characters and for that, I have to give credit my beloved Goddess friend. She constantly bombards me with questions that keep me sharp.  
  
P.s. My characters' thoughts are enclosed with **  
  
//////  
  
Chapter One Curiosity  
  
Sesshoumaru strolled silently over the forest trail while Rin walked distracted by a path showered by the morning sun, next to her Jaken was feeling a bit tired.  
  
With a sideways look the little toad demon gazed at Rin. She was no longer a little girl, she had become a woman and without a doubt Rin was a beautiful delicate woman, with shiny long hair and breathtaking smile.  
  
Her eyes had gotten darker, so much, that they had a very intense and deep shade of green. Whenever Jaken scolded her for being absentminded she would say nothing but stare back at him with a soft smile, making the little demon furious.  
  
After all the years they were together had soften his heart to her, because he knew she was faithful to Sesshoumaru accompanying him everywhere. He couldn't help it, no matter how many times he tried to ignore or even convince himself that she was just a silly girl, he liked her very much, although he would never confess it.  
  
Completely unaware of such feelings, Rin passed by Jaken to pick some flowers on the side of the road. She did not notice the way Sesshoumaru was looking at her, like she was some sort of prey. His amber eyes had been watching closely over her for quite some time now.  
  
Although she hadn't seen the curiosity and sparkle in his eyes this time, Rin knew her master was acting rather peculiar for the last couple of days. That odd behavior and those strange looks, made her feel restless and her heart would jump excited every time she felt his beautiful, warm eyes gazing at her.  
  
After so many years together she was used to being a quiet presence. Someone who tags along without consequence, but she sensed that had changed for sure. Now her beloved master looked at her in a way that made her soul stir with joy and anxiety, awakening new and strange feelings that made her skin tingle.  
  
The moment she walked towards the flowers, Sesshoumaru stopped and reminded her not to wonder off. She nodded without turning to face him and kneeled down on the ground, the Demon stood there watching while she gathered the delicate bouquet humming softly.  
  
When Rin kneeled, her thick, long, lustrous hair hit the ground capturing the demon's interest. He loved her hair, the way it moved, reflecting the sunshine or making her pale skin glow. Rin's hair was black as night and so rich that it seemed to have a life of its own.  
  
Ever since he saved her, Rin's presence was not a problem, certainly a minor distraction he was more than able to control. However, these days her being there was becoming rather disconcerting, creating all sorts of feelings and emotions.  
  
Not once he considered that she would become a woman right before his very eyes. Nor did he contemplate having such feelings for her, feelings he tried hard to suppress. Suppressing was very difficult, even for him, because she was always there smiling at him, bringing him flowers and illuminating his existence. It was almost impossible not to feel attracted to her, curious about her thoughts and emotions.  
  
Both her body and her moves were those of a woman, and Rin had stimulating curves he couldn't ignore, she was a sensuous female without even knowing it. Sesshoumaru could almost picture her breast under her clothes, full, firm and untouched by anyone. He wanted to know exactly how soft her skin was, the taste of her lips, experience the warmth amid her legs and breathe in her enticing scent, the exquisite aroma that had grown along with her curves, becoming a sweet torture for his extreme and delicate senses.  
  
Watching her in her sleep was one of the few things that gave him a pure sense of pleasure. Rin always sleep by his side, often dreaming of her family and sometimes recalling her own death. Those were restless nights and without fail the youkai would caress her face tenderly calming her down, enough for her to have a good night sleep.  
  
While asleep he could show his weakness for her, the shadows and silence of the night made it safe. He was able to let his feelings for her creep out and replace his usual cold expression with a smile. He only smiled for her because she matter the most in his life, even though, he was not brave enough to tell her.  
  
The Demon was captivated by her sweetness, but what really intrigued him was that she called out his name in her sleep almost every night. Rin would utter his name in the most sensuous voice, almost like it pained her. During the day he would close his eyes and recall her voice over and over, cursing the hours that separated him from hearing his name from her lips. The expression on her face when she called out for him was both beautiful and sexy.  
  
He wanted to know why she was still by his side. She had so many opportunities to leave him and live a normal human life, he'd think about that a lot and was never able to find a real answer. Every time they stop by a village to arrange food for her, his heart seemed to skip a beat uncertain about whether she would decide to stay there. Rin never stayed more than she needed to, she'd always return to him smiling, looking absolutely adorable. Those moments when she came back, were heaven for the controlled demon.  
  
They stopped and now Jaken was resting with his back to a tree. When he opened his eyes just a bit he saw his master totally lost contemplating Rin. She was sitting down oblivious to the turmoil of feeling and thought within her master. The toad demon had seen the recent change in his master, but he kept his thoughts secret, one word out of him and Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to strike him down with Tokiyin and leave him to rot.  
  
**Master why do you have that soft expression? I would like to know why does she lingers here, doesn't she want to live with her kind?...Oh who am I to judge her? I will never, ever renounce my master's company!**  
  
He closed his eyes and gave his master and Rin no further thought, trying to sleep he concentrated in the task at hand, they were searching for a demon on a killing rampage near the borders of Sesshoumaru's domains. Once they found and eliminate this creature they could return to the castle.  
  
The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Rin holding a small bouquet for Sesshoumaru. He thought they looked beautiful together, and for a second Jaken was blinded by the magnificence of such a vision. 


	2. The storm

Chapter 2 The storm  
  
Once they rested, the three of them continued walking until they reached a nice place for Rin to wait beside a tree. She sat next to the two head dragon that was already lying peacefully on the ground enjoying the sunshine.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood still for a minute watching the way she seemed to take pleasure in the comfort and protection of the beast, who despite its fearful appearance, behaved like an innocent pet around her. The demon approached silently and waited for her to open her eyes.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"We'll be back soon. Will you be a good gir...you will be ok?"  
  
Rin didn't answer him right away, instead her eyes transformed with an intense and disconcerting look. The youkai stared back at her, wondering if she even realized what she meant to him and how strange if was for him to yearn for her.  
  
He mentally kicked himself for letting his new found emotions reflect on his words. Even though he wanted to stop thinking about that, he could not let go of the fact that she wasn't a girl any more. She had blossomed into a desirable, beautiful and captivating young woman and he was a youkai trapped by the bottomless green in her eyes.  
  
Rin blushed when she heard the slip of the tongue, unable to control the delight she felt, she brushed her fingers over her face, making the light shade of pink even more obvious. Surprisingly, she did not look away; she glanced at him excited.  
  
Mentally repeating his words in her mind, she mumbled an 'I'll be ok Master' with a radiant smile. The demon said nothing and started to walk away. As he distanced himself he realized that the fact that she was human made no difference to him. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Touched by her loyalty and captivated by the goodness of her soul; that fragile human girl had earned his genuine affection like no other being had ever done.  
  
////////////  
  
Once her master was out of sight, Rin leaned on the dragon, when she did it A-UN just wagged his tail with the gentleness of a pet dragon, making her giggle.  
  
"Did you see that A-UN? I'm not a girl anymore and he knows it...aah waiting is boring!"  
  
After a while she settled on the ground again and looked at the sky above her. It was dark, windy and the air smelled like rain. She wished she hadn't insisted on coming and stayed back in the castle. It was too late for regrets; she was out in the open with a storm coming her way so she would wait for her beloved master and bear the cold weather with a smile.  
  
Rin curled up trying to think about something else and suddenly remembered the conversation she overheard just a few days ago in the castle, between Sukime a one of the servants.  
  
The castle was a beautiful place, with huge trees all over the ground and in the main garden a wide variety of flowers she had planted over the years. It made her feel special to be the only human living there among youkai.  
  
Sukime was her nana ever since she first arrived with Sesshoumaru so many years ago. She was an old youkai who treated her kindly and had become her mother figure. She had heard Sukime tell one of the servants that Sesshoumaru was ready. Rin didn't hear the rest of the chat because her nana sensed her presence and remained silent.  
  
Even though Rin begged Sukime to tell her what she had meant, the woman wouldn't say a word. She reminded Rin not to give into her curiosity all the time, because a woman should know her place. Rin was so thrilled to be regarded as a woman she agreed to drop the question. Sukime's advice to her was to follow her instincts and her heart.  
  
Now there she was, totally clueless wondering what her master was ready for. She didn't want to let her mind play tricks on her so she closed her eyes frustrated, because the images of her dreams made her feel nervous and a bit embarrassed.  
  
**Awww!! Follow my heart?...that's easy, he is my life!**  
  
/////  
  
Jaken advanced behind his master trying not to make a sound. The sparkle in his master's eyes made him think that perhaps he too, had seen the way young men looked at Rin. It was exactly how he was looking at her, almost without breathing and completely mesmerized. Clearing his throat the small demon began to speak.  
  
"Master you said it was an evil presence, is it near?"  
  
"We are very close"  
  
"It won't be a match for you!"  
  
Noticing that his servant wasn't done speaking, Sesshoumaru groaned and gave him a dry look that sent shivers down the toad's spine.  
  
"Um...My Lord...ahh...I've been thinking...do you think perhaps she will ever leave us?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate, not even for a second to hide his feelings when Jaken voiced the question that hammered his brain during the years. When his master didn't answer him, as usual, Jaken started reminisce her life beside them.  
  
Pretending indifference Sesshoumaru listened to every single word Jaken said, he thought it was funny and even ironical the way the little demon showed his true feelings for the human girl. He had heard them argue and call each other names so many times over the years that it was really amusing. It was clear that Jaken liked her very much; the emotion in his voice gave him away.  
  
Finally, when Jaken ended his monolog, saying that he doubted Rin will ever leave, Sesshoumaru gasped ever so lightly. Right there it became clear to him she was more than just his protégé, she was the light of his life and that made him feel totally overwhelmed.  
  
He could not help it, his feelings for Rin were as strong and wonderful as his powers and he was intense in a way no one would ever believe, because he would always hide the strength and intensity of his own emotions behind an expressionless facade.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of his revere by the awful smell that polluted the air. He saw the youkai not too far away, that lowlife worthless creature had picked the wrong land to terrorize. Hadn't he realized he was in Sesshoumaru's domains? It didn't matter now, with a crooked smile the youkai drew his sword out and waited for the demon to attack him, futile attacks indeed. He just raised his sword once and the creature vanished like it had never existed.  
  
The demon gazed at his surroundings in disgust. He put away his sword and started to walk away from the horrific scene of devastation and death. The stench in the air was so thick it was becoming unbearable for his senses.  
  
Jaken looked at his master and was pleased that they could return to the castle so fast. He though his master looked like he was meditating staring at the road back. The toad could have sworn that Sesshoumaru was happy, even excited about something or someone.  
  
Jaken shook his head in confusion; whatever made his lord look so different was beyond his comprehension. How could he try to understand the feelings of such a powerful and beautiful creature? He could not so he just stayed there in silence.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Rin motion to wake A-UN up; the weather had changed dramatically in a matter of minutes. It was ice cold and her clothes were beginning to moist with the imminent rain.  
  
"He has not come back yet, what to we do now A-UN?...It will rain soon!"  
  
The beast got up and started walking. Following her per they seek out for shelter under a near by tree. It was a temporarily solution; although she felt a little relieved that the dragon was protecting her from the cold with his body.  
  
Rin lay there for a while with her eyes barely open and listening to every single little noise, hoping to recognize the almost silent steps of her master. However, she couldn't hold conscious for long because the sky opened allowing the rain to cover the land like an inescapable wave.  
  
The rain intensified so fast that soon the tree offered no protection; it didn't matter because there was no escape from the ruthless weather. Now Rin was shaking and completely soaked, fading into a deep ice-cold slumber.  
  
The minutes passed and she fought to stay awake, but the cold was unbearable and soon enough she lay unconscious on the ground. The minute A- UN noticed she'd stop moving, he tried to awake her by gently touching her head. It was useless; she was as pale as the moon with the rain caressing her unguarded body.  
  
/////////////  
  
Jaken walked behind his master dragging his feet, the wind was so strong that it seemed to make an effort to not let them go further. Suddenly, the little creature tripped with his master. Sesshoumaru was staring at the road ahead with a grimace and his jaw so tight that the muscles in his cheeks could be outlined in perfection.  
  
"Master, is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's raining...Jaken beside me quick!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Right there Jaken saw Sesshoumaru's energy form a bright sphere that protected them from the storm like a bubble. They advanced so fast that Jaken felt all his organs crushed within his body but said nothing. The expression on his beloved master was a terrible vision; he didn't stand to see Sesshoumaru so troubled.  
  
They soon arrived at the place where Rin was just 2 hours ago, Jaken gasped loudly. The rain was so dense it made it almost impossible to see past anything that wasn't right in front of you. Sesshoumaru moved slowly until a huge dark spot caught his attention.  
  
Standing in front of the dragon the energy vanished enough to see A-Un completely still. The power expanded until both the beast and his companion were covered by it.  
  
In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru walked past the dragon searching for Rin, when he saw her he was stunned by the image of his little girl completely unconscious and soaked to the bone.  
  
The youkai got down on his knees and picked her up, tenderly cradling her taut against his chest. He felt sick once he realized just how cold her skin was, so much that her lips were a frosty shade of blue.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately put away the idea of returning to the castle. First he had to warm her up so he tighten his grip and started moving towards a cave entrance he was sure he'd seen close by.  
  
Standing next to him Jaken dare to speak alarmed for the lack of color in her face.  
  
"Master is she all right, she is not going to die is she?...Master..."  
  
"She can't...I won't allow it..."  
  
Jaken trembled at the sound of his master's voice because he could hear the emotion in his words. The toad couldn't help feel a little jealous but somehow he understood perfectly. Rin was fragile, sweet and delicate and Sesshoumaru was a mighty powerful warrior who's only weakness was the woman he embraced so close in his arms. 


	3. Discovery

Chapter 3 Discovery  
  
The inside of the cave was completely dry and with no visible inhabitants. It was a big dark cave with a leave covered ground. Sesshoumaru walked until he reached the cave's walls. He kneeled down and put Rin gently on the ground. Beside him, Jaken was starting the fire, the little creature wanted to do his best to help her regain her consciousness so she can smile back at him. Jaken approached his master once the fire was ready. The cave was now lightly illuminated and the ambiance was getting warmer.  
  
"Master her clothes...!!"  
  
"Yes I know... I have to undress her!"  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could say anything the demon walked away and sit beside A-UN and closed his eyes not wanting to disturb his master or Rin.  
  
In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru took his armor off and then untied the rich silky fabric around his waist and then the top of his kimono. He leaned over Rin and started to undress her very carefully. His fingers moved over her body so softly it felt unreal. He was a bit nervous because the more his hand moved the more of her skin was exposed to his curios gaze.  
  
Once he removed the damp clothes, the youkai gasped in surprise then rejoiced on the vision in front of him. Her skin was so perfectly touchable and desirable it took his breath away. No one had ever caress her, kissed her, least give her pleasure. Right there and there he discovered he wanted to be the one who made her feel passionate and burning with desire. He and no one else would own her virginity. She was his.  
  
His heart raced when he allowed his fingers to caress her face while his eyes gazed at every inch of her. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Her breast were full and completely firm, unable to control his emotions, Sesshoumaru run his fingers down her collar bone and the soft skin amid her breasts, when he did that, she agitated a little and the demon smiled softly.  
  
Then as if he knew he couldn't hold any longer the site of her Sesshoumaru quickly covered her and placed her on his lap. He softly cupped her face in his hand  
  
Nesting her in his lap, facing the fire; he started to gently caress her face, praying she would wake up soon. The prince wanted to see his reflection in her eyes he wanted to hear her voice so the pain oppressing his chest would stop.  
  
Hours later Rin lazily opened her eyes without realizing at first where she was or why she felt so warm and comfortable. She brushed off her bangs and naturally leaned in her master's chest. The minute she realized where she was her head started spinning and slowly looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's gleaming look. Unable to really move nor wanting to, she managed to clear her throat and speak in a somewhat coherent way. She could not believe she was there in the warmth of his embrace, just like when she had nightmares as a little girl.  
  
"M-master...you came back!"  
  
"Yes, now how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine thanks!"  
  
"Are you cold Rin?"  
  
"No...I mean just a little!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled softly at her reaction, it was obvious to him she was more than comfortable in his lap. It was fine by him, since he too, didn't want to let go of the exhilarating feeling he had while holding her tight against his broad, exposed chest.  
  
When she felt the way he seemed to cling to her, she cuddled against him not sure it was a dream or not. Sesshoumaru didn't know exactly what ever possessed him to slightly rub his lips against her forehead in a soft, frail kiss...maybe it was the way she looked at him completely mesmerized, her eyes sparkling with joy, or maybe it was him, he wanted to kiss her plain and simple. Looking at her closely he realized who wouldn't want to kiss such a beautiful and alluring creature.  
  
He could sense how Rin tried to speak in an effort to voice all the emotions boiling in her chest but she could not say a single word, because the feel of his soft lips against her skin was overwhelming. Once their eyes met, she managed to gasp lightly, allowing her eyes to communicate her feelings.  
  
Those bright deep emerald eyes had a melting effect on him he felt dizzy. Gazing leisurely from her eyes to her lips, he noticed her mouth was once again a rosy temptation. He was definitely not feeling like himself, because he was gently caressing her sweet cherry lips with his finger. He spoke in a whisper leaning to her.  
  
"They're not blue anymore...good!"  
  
"..."  
  
If she were to be standing she was sure she would have fainted overwhelmed by the electrifying sensation. She recognized her master in front of her but there was something different and exciting in his voice, a fiber of emotion crept from his tone to her ears, making her skin crawl with joy and desire.  
  
In that instant her nana's words sounded in her head like an omen 'Follow your instincts' and so she did. Rin moved her lips nibbling tenderly at Sesshoumaru's finger. The youkai didn't make a sound but his eyes lit up with excitement not taking his finger off her mouth as if he wanted more.  
  
Rin didn't hesitate, she tasted his finger with her tongue bite him lightly and then kissed the tip of the finger. He looked at her feeling completely weak but ecstatic; he could no longer pretend or ignore his feelings. Slowly he traced her lips once more, then moved his hand under her back and held her like that for a second lost in her eyes, before kissing her.  
  
The moment he kissed her, she closed her eyes feeling weak and trembling. She timidly opened her lips allowing him to kiss her more while she tightly closed her arms around him. She could not think of anything else but that kiss, she could feel his tongue explore the inside of her inexperienced mouth. She had dreamt about that so many times, her head was spinning out of control.  
  
Sesshoumauru could feel Rin practically melting in his arms making him feel thrilled. He turned to her with a wide tender smile and savored her lips softly this time he sliding his tongue under her lips making her quiver.  
  
Being there kissing her like the most usual thing made clear why in the past few months, his heart raced whenever she was near...the youkai prince was in love with his human, delicate protégé. She was the one being that made him feel complete, whole and happy. That graceful creature was the owner of his heart and soon she will become the mother of his children.  
  
Sesshoumaru lost track of time, submersed in pleasure. He could listen to her moan making his skin burn up with desire. Every time her lustful voice touched his ears the prince would open his mouth a bit more excited by the smell of arousal filling up his senses making his animal blood wild.  
  
He caressed her back moving his fingers up to her nape, making her whole body tingle. She wanted to caress him in return but Rin knew she was just a silly inexperienced girl in love with the most beautiful demon that ever existed; still she wanted to feel his skin under her fingertips, so she slowly started outlining the muscles in his chest.  
  
The moment Sesshoumaru felt her hands moving over his chest he felt a jolt of energy thru his entire body, he slowly broke the kiss off nuzzling in her cheek and nibbling at her lower lip. When they finally gazed at each other, the youkai was blinded by the soft smile and happiness reflected in her jade eyes.  
  
They look intently at each other but remained silently, Sesshoumaru wanted to show her how he was feeling and suddenly he knew how...he curved his lips into a soft sincere smile just for her, only for her.  
  
Rin choked and her eyes opened wide in surprise and for a split second her heart stopped beating with the beauty and depth of that smile, which sealed her soul forever, knowing that she would love only him for the rest of her natural life.  
  
Then it hit her, she had to tell him but she was lost in his amber eyes. Trying to gather enough courage to confess, she gasped and then forced the words out of her mouth.  
  
"Seshoumaru...I love you!"  
  
There, she said it, he knew. He didnt say anything in return but at least she had, and now she could sleep thinking, hoping that all of this was her new reality but she knew better...this was just a moment lost in time not to be repeated again, ever. She was certain of this and so she smiled, closed her eyes and cuddle up against him, mumbling something about being tired and sleepy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was repeating the words in his head, she loved him...there was no hesitation in her voice. Rin might be an innocent inexperienced girl but she sure was certain of her feelings for him, so much it was overwhelming and enticing.  
  
The youkai was so moved by her confession he felt a sharp pain in his stomach piercing his soul, he was about to say something when he realized she was very quiet and turned to see her. Rin was completely asleep and looking absolutely adorable. He chuckled noticing how perfectly she molded her entire body against his broad chest and thought it was ok to let her sleep and talk later, after all he had the rest of his life to let her know how much he loved her. At last he had found his mate, all he wanted now was the pleasure and joy of making love to her.  
  
...............  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I am sorry it took soooo long to update, I hope it was worth the wait just one more chapter to go, promise I'll work faster this time. Waiting forever for updates sucks!! =P

Please ignore the ortographic horrors there might be...I am tired and sleepy but I do not have a hot sexy youkai to cuddle up with ....reality sucks!! ;o; buju!!


End file.
